Ris
Ris The Kobold Age: 63 Gender: Male Height: 2 feet 5 inches Weight: 30 lbs Family: A kobold's family is his clan as eggs are layed and hatched in large groups with multiple mothers adding to the group all kobold children are considered children of the clan not the individual. Ris's Clans whereabouts is currently unknown to him. What he does know is that some are captive of an unknown Drow master and the others escaped with him to the northern mountain ranges. Alignment: Lawful neutral Class: Rogue/Gloomstalker ranger Appearance Ris is a short red kobold With large ears and yellow eyes. He wears dark leather armor and a deep dark green cloak. across his chest he keeps several daggers and on his back he keeps his two bows. his longbow which he took from the body of one of his drow overseers and his magic short bow Shadowspire which he found in a casket in the tomb of the failed lich T'zun. He also wields two short swords for when things don't quite go to plan. Personality Ris can be a mischievous little kobold though he has his own strong sense of right and wrong. Ris will be standoffish to those who he does not know well and will often outright dismiss those who have not proven them selves to be capable to him. However once someone proves they are not all talk Ris will do all he can to help and protect them. Ris like most kobolds has an innate dislike of gnomes how ever as proved with his former companion Gilfred he can over come this ingrained prejudiced, but when it comes to drow the race of his former captors he shows no love. It may be possible for one to get in his good graces but it will be a hard road and Ris will likely not make effort to help until he has earned his trust. In a fight Ris tends to stay away from the main fighting and shoot with his bows favoring darkspire and focusing down the most present danger in the room. Out of fights in dungeons Ris tends to act as a forward scout using his skills in stealth and perception to help guide his companions though the various dungeons. History Pre-Guildenvale Ris was born into a kobold clan enslaved by drow. throughout his formative years all he knew was the whip and chains the dark elves used to keep his people in line. One day Ris managed to acquire a small knife and some wood. using these he would learned how to carve wood little did he know this new found skill would one day shape his destiny. When ris showed an ability to track and sneak his drow masters would send him out in front of their slaving parties to track down other denizens of the underdark. Often enough he would get spotted and attacked if not by the targets but by his handlers. Eventually Ris learned how to keep him self hidden even from those who could see in the dark. While he was being sent out infront of the slaving parties Ris was also acquiring materials, wood, sharp stones, metal shards, string, anything he could use to carry out his plan. Ris despite being one of the favored slaves (all this means was he wasn't worked to death in the mines)He had dreams of freedom but not just for himself, for his whole clan. Over the course of several months when he was put back in his cell he would uncover the hole he made to store his finds in and would begin making bows, arrows & crude axes. Finally the day came. Ris had managed to swipe a set of keys from one of the guards and in the night he distributed the weapons among his kin and other slaves and led a jail break. The Kobolds and other slaves fought with a brutal savagery of caged animals let loose Except for Ris who used the skills gained in the Drow's vanguard to slay with precision those who wronged him the most including the guard captain who Ris shot in the neck with a well placed shot and claimed the captains longbow as his own trophy (the +1 longbow yay lore reasons) After a bloody nigh and heavy loses to the slave revolters Ris and a handful of others managed to escape the Drow city into the wilderness of the underdark. The various slaves made their way home or to find others of their kin to make a new home. The remnants of Ris's clan made their way to the southern mountains to make them selves a new home. But Ris, Ris did not join them he could not settle down and wait for the Drow to come back and take him again he instead set out into the world armed with his skills learned, his trophies gained and the small knife that gave him his freedom. Past Adventures Tomb of T'zun The Howling Mountain Hunt for Thanatar Equipment * Short swords x2 * daggersx2 * dagger +1 * Alchemy jug * Cloak of elvenkind * Darkspire * Longbow +1 * tan bag of tricks * studded leather armor * bag of holding * wood carvers tools Spells * Hunters mark * cure wounds * disguise self * ensnaring strike Trivia * Ris loves mayonnaise often producing it in his alchemy jug and eating it straight out of the jar * Ris's cloak of elven kind was given to him by his fallen freind gilfred in the tomb of T'zun after they found it on a zombie * RIs likes a drink every now and again but when he starts he rarely knows when to stop * Ris's longbow used to belong to a drow task master who he killed during the slave revolt he lead to escape captivity. * Ris is currently the only multiclassed adventurer in Gildenvale